My Christmas List
by rachcorleone
Summary: E, por fim, gostaria de poder dizer a David Desrosiers, olhando em seus olhos, o quanto o amo.


**Criada em: **11/12/2006

**Capítulo Único**

Aquela véspera de Natal tinha tudo para ser a melhor véspera que já tivera em muitos anos.

A neve, branca e fofa, caia lentamente do lado de fora da casa, fazendo com que aquele bairro, de pequenas casas de tijolos á mostra, parecesse um cartão de natal; pequenas luzes piscavam, naquela noite fria, desenhando contornos na escuridão da rua.

Era o primeiro Natal, após alguns poucos anos, que passava com a família, naquele clima quente dentro de casa, com risadas soando ao seu arredor, enquanto o cheiro delicioso da ceia ia se espalhando pelo ambiente, aguçando o apetite das pessoas; o fogo da lareira estalava ás vezes, ajudando a criar um clima confortável.  
A grande árvore de Natal estava postada ao lado da grande janela da sala de estar e, aos pés da árvore, estavam vários embrulhos de diversos tamanhos e formas.

As crianças da família corriam de um lado para o outro, rindo e brincando; grupinhos de pessoas estavam espalhados pela casa, pondo a conversa em dia, falando sobre aquela prima distante, que não pôde vir ou, ainda, sobre aquela oferta de emprego tentadora.

Ele, no entanto, estava sentado na poltrona de seu pai, enroscado no próprio corpo, sonolento, olhando os flocos de neve caírem lentamente; fazia tanto tempo que ele não tinha um momento assim: sozinho, quieto e em paz consigo mesmo.

Normalmente, o dia antes da véspera era passado sobre um palco fazendo shows com seus melhores amigos e, a véspera, comemorada em alguma boate repleta de mulheres fáceis e de muita bebida. O natal era passado no quarto do hotel, em companhia dos amigos, rindo e jogando vídeo game.

Embora gostasse da vida que levava, como membro – _ex_-membro, David – de uma banda mundialmente famosa, ele não podia evitar sentir saudade de passar esses momentos perto de seus pais e de sua irmã mais velha; dos seus tios e tias. Primos.

Amava demais seus amigos, mas o calor que havia entre eles não era tão reconfortante quanto aquele que havia em casa. Com seus amigos, se divertia. Com sua família, sentia-se protegido.

Remexeu-se sobre a poltrona, enroscando-se mais ainda, enquanto continuava a olhar para fora da janela.

-Pensando nele de novo? – a voz de sua irmã soou, baixa, perto de si, fazendo-o girar a cabeça, apenas para ver Julie sentada no braço da poltrona, sorrindo reconfortante.

David bocejou, antes de sorrir e negar com um aceno de cabeça.

-Não. Apenas pensando em como é bom estar de volta ao lar, após tanto tempo fora, trabalhando. – murmurou e a irmã sorriu.

-É bom tê-lo aqui, Dave, e você sabe disso. – afagou os cabelos negros. – Mas, ei! Cadê aquele David maluco, que sempre ficava pulando de grupo em grupo, entretendo á todos com suas frases mais simples? – David riu.

-Oh, estou cansado demais para agüentar nossas tias reclamando de suas dores. – murmurou, piscando lentamente.

Rindo, Julie fez o irmão sentar-se corretamente, antes de escorregar para o colo dele, enlaçando o seu pescoço.

-Cansado ou triste? – perguntou e ele deu de ombros, enquanto chupava o piercing em seu lábio inferior, pensativo.

-Mais cansado do que triste. – encolheu um único ombro, o que lhe deu um ar travesso. – Mas ainda assim triste. – suspirou, voltando a olhar para a janela.

Julie suspirou pesadamente, parecendo não saber o que dizer, portanto, preferiu ficar em silêncio, olhando na mesma direção que o irmão, admirando o caminho que a neve fazia até alcançar o chão.

-Sabe, mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês vão ter que conversar sobre isso. – murmurou, após alguns minutos de silêncio e, pelo canto do olhos, pôde ver David fechar os olhos, com uma leve expressão de dor.

-Não, Jul. – murmurou. – A gente não precisa conversar; já foi decidido. Não dá mais. Eu... – ele puxou o ar com força e Julie sabia que ele fazia força para não chorar. – Eu não agüento mais isso; ele desprezando meus sentimentos, agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo comigo. Eu simplesmente disse isso á ele, mas parece que Pierre não consegue aceitar que seu melhor amigo é um bissexual idiota, que se apaixonou por ele; parece que ele me apresenta todos os seus rolos de propósito. – continuou num resmungou e Julie não o interrompeu; desde que batera na porta da casa dos pais, há duas semanas, dizendo que iria passar uma temporada ali, David estava calado demais e aquela era a primeira vez que ele tocava no assunto. – Eu não conseguiria continuar na banda, sabendo que ele vai me fazer sofrer todos os dias.

Julie passou uma mão pelo rosto do caçula, num gesto reconfortante.

-A banda não pode acabar por causa disso, Dave. – resmungou, mal-humorada. Às vezes, o irmão era tão teimoso quanto uma mula, mas dessa vez ela entendia o porque de ele estar fazendo isso. – Eu entendo que você está apenas se protegendo, mas você ama essa vida que leva. – David a encarou.

-Eu amo mais a mim mesmo do que á uma profissão, Jul. – ele girou as orbes esverdeadas, no que ela sabia ser o gesto típico dele dizer que, às vezes, ela era uma anta. – E, depois, eles podem achar outro baixista. Não precisam realmente de mim. – deu de ombros.

Julie riu.

-Dave, Pat deu uma coletiva semana passada, falando que se você desse uma resposta definitiva para eles até Janeiro, falando que não ia voltar, a banda iria terminar. – ele deu de ombros.

-Ótimo. Então, eu ligo para eles e digo para eles arrumarem outro baixista, ao invés de fazerem essa chantagem fula. – Julie bufou; mas que porcaria. David era tão infantil.

-Não é esse o ponto, David. – resmungou, erguendo-se, atraindo a atenção do irmão, que a olhou, curioso. – A questão não é se eles vão arrumar outra pessoa ou não. A questão é: _você_ vai conseguir ficar fora da banda, longe dos seus melhores amigos, apenas porque não quer conversar com Pierre? Só porque vocês tiveram uma briga estúpida? – embora não quisesse ser grossa com David, Julie sabia que às vezes o caçula só entendia as coisas dessa forma.

Porém, quando o homem ergueu-se, parecendo realmente ofendido e com os olhos marejados, Julie arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter sido tão dura com ele naquele momento.

-Mas que porra, Julie! – ele não gritou, mas falou em tom alto o bastante para que os familiares á volta percebessem que algo estava errado. – Você não entende. – jogou as mãos para cima, num gesto frustrado. – Não é apenas porque _você_ tem uma vida amorosa perfeita, que significa que eu também tenha que ter. O seu noivo não é um estúpido idiota, que acha que pode te ferir, apenas porque não quer aceitar seu amor. – apontou um dedo em riste no rosto da irmã. – E não tente me dizer o que fazer, ok? Eu sei perfeitamente bem o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer e me entrego. Não há mais nada a ser feito. Pronto. Eu perdi dessa vez; agora é chorar até parar de doer e partir para outra.

Julie sentiu-se realmente furiosa com essa entrega do irmão; sabia que ele não tinha tentado de tudo, realmente, e que estava se entregando apenas por medo de se ferir mais ainda.

-David Phillipe Desrosiers, não fale nesse tom comigo. – murmurou, cerrando os olhos; David não pôde deixar de se encolher levemente perante o tom mandão e ligeiramente maníaco da irmã. – Se você quer passar o resto da sua vida sentado nessa merda de poltrona, pensando no _quão_ fracassado você está sendo se entregando dessa forma, ÓTIMO! – apontou para a poltrona. – Sente-se! Vamos, David! _Sente-se, como fez nas últimas duas semanas_! Está esperando o quê? – empurrou-o, fazendo-o cair sentado na poltrona. – Se você prefere simplesmente _desistir_ de tudo o que você sempre quis, apenas porque _não tem a mínima capacidade_ de administrar seus sentimentos com sua vida profissional, case-se com a poltrona e seja muito feliz. – deu um cutucão forte no ombro do caçula. – Apenas tente não ficar aí com a sua cara de bunda, deprimindo a mamãe.

Flashes das discussões que tivera com seu pai, por querer ser musico, passaram por sua mente; flashes do começo da carreira do Simple Plan; flashes do inicio da sua amizade com Pierre; flashes do primeiro show ao vivo; flashes da sua mãe mantendo três empregos para poder pagar suas aulas de baixo. Flashes de Julie desistindo da faculdade, para que pudessem ter dinheiro o bastante para que [i]_ele_[/i] pudesse comprar um baixo para poder treinar em casa; flashes dele fugindo de casa, após uma discussão feia com o pai, dessa vez sobre sua sexualidade, onde Julie quase fora expulsa de casa por lhe defender.

-Não é como se eu apenas pudesse obrigá-lo a aceitar isso, Jul. – murmurou, voltando a levantar-se, uma lágrima escorrendo solitária pelo resto. – Você não sabe como a minha situação é difícil. – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Você não sabe como dói ouvi-lo falar sobre as conquistas patéticas dele, mesmo ele sabendo que você o ama a tal ponto, de ser capaz de morrer por ele. – secou o caminho úmido com um gesto brusco da mão. – Eu agradeço por tudo o que você e a mamãe fizeram para que eu pudesse chegar aonde eu cheguei. Realmente agradeço, Jul, mas eu não consigo continuar com isso. – e, sem esperar resposta, correu para fora da casa.

Correu sem rumo e o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentavam, enquanto lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto; apenas queria que sua dor ficasse para trás, assim como sua casa ficava cada vez mais.

Sabia que fora uma atitude idiota, um homem de vinte e seis anos fazendo essa ceninha ridícula perante toda a família, durante a véspera de natal, mas não podia fazer nada. Simplesmente não conseguia se controlar em se tratando dos seus sentimentos por Pierre Charles Bouvier.

**[b]Flashback[/b]**

_-Pierre! – chamou, tentando acompanhar os passos largos do menino mais velho, o qual entrou no parquinho da cidade, furioso. – Oh, mas que caralho que você é, Bouvier! Será que dá para falar comigo? – perguntou, correndo, finamente conseguindo ficar perto o bastante para segurar o braço do garoto de dezessete anos, o qual bufou, antes de parar de andar e encarar David._

_-O quê, David? O que diabos você ainda tem para me dizer, huh? – resmungou, livrando o seu braço do aperto do menor. – Que não queria que isso acontecesse? Que não queria que eu ficasse sabendo dessa forma? Que porra, David! – afastou-se._

_-Não, Pierre. Eu não ia dizer isso. – resmungou. – Eu realmente não queria que fosse assim que você ficasse sabendo, eu ia te contar..._

_-Mas não contou e foi assim que fiquei sabendo, David. – o outro interrompeu._

_-Merda, Pierre, você é meu melhor amigo, você acha mesmo que eu ia esconder isso por mais... – não pôde terminar a frase, já que o maior o interrompeu._

_-Exatamente, David! Eu era seu melhor amigo e tinha o direito de saber disso desde o começo! – David bufou._

_-Mas que cacete, Bouvier! Cale a boca e me deixe terminar, porra. – empurrou o outro levemente. – Você __é__ meu melhor amigo, Pie. – suspirou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os. – Eu __ia__ te contar que eu sou bi, mas caralho! Eu sabia que você ia ficar com toda essa frescura no rabo. – girou os olhos, antes de ir sentar-se num dos balanços. – Pie, eu não te contei antes porque sabia que você ia ficar bravo e que não ia querer falar comigo. – fez bico. – Mas... Poxa! Não é como se eu fosse te agarrar a qualquer momento. Eu te considero pra porra para fazer isso com você. – abaixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos arderem; merda, não queria chorar. Não na frente dele._

_Ouviu o barulho de passos e não demorou em que o tênis dele entrasse no seu campo de visão._

_-Dave, eu... – Pierre ajoelhou-se na sua frente e fez com que o encarasse. – Eu não queria brigar com você, juro. – desviou brevemente o olhar quando a primeira lágrima escorreu dos olhos de David. – E nem iria ficar bravo se você tivesse me contado antes... Eu só não queria ter que ficar sabendo da opção do meu melhor amigo ao pegá-lo aos amassos com outro garoto. – balançou a cabeça. – Me desculpe, está bem?_

_David deu de ombros._

_-Não que você se importe realmente com isso. – torceu os lábios. – Você... Você disse que não ia ficar bravo se eu te contasse, mas eu sei que você ficaria e... – não pôde terminar, já que os braços fortes de Pierre enlaçaram sua cintura, num abraço, que o fez cair do balanço._

_Riram._

_-Eu amo você, Pie. – David murmurou, segundo depois, erguendo os olhos. – Como meu irmão. – completou e o outro sorriu de leve._

_-Eu também, Dave._

**Fim do Flashback**

Parando de correr, minutos mais tarde, caminhou lentamente até o parquinho das suas lembranças, sentando-se em uma das balanças; as mãos segurando firmemente as correntes e a cabeça baixa.

Aquele dia havia sido um dos melhores na companhia de Pierre; após aquela breve discussão, eles haviam decido dar voltas pela cidade, conversando, rindo e fazendo piadas da cara de todo mundo.

**Flashback**

_O silêncio reinava entre os dois, enquanto observavam os amigos se afastarem; haviam acabado de chegar ao hotel, após uma noite de show e festas e, agora, David puxara Pierre para um canto afastado no Saguão de Entrada, sabendo que ali era o único lugar que conseguiria ter o mínimo de privacidade._

_-O que você que me falar, Dave? – Pierre perguntou, assim que os amigos entraram no elevador e a porta deste se fechou._

_-É que... Uhm... – o menor começou, sentindo o rosto esquentar no mesmo instante, enquanto brincava os próprios dedos. – Antes eu espero que você saiba que não era minha intenção de que isso acontecesse... – Pierre o olhava, cada vez mais confuso. – E, uhm... Nossa amizade não precisa mudar por isso, sabe? Porque, fuck, eu apenas não posso esconder mais isso..._

_Pierre piscou, tentando entender onde o amigo queria chegar._

_-David, pára de enrolar, por favor? – David sorriu, sem graça._

_-Ok. – puxou o ar com força, enquanto começava a brincar com a franja negra, sinal que estava nervoso. – Eu, uhm... Meapaixoneiporvocê. – completou, de um fôlego só, mas Pierre conseguira entender._

_-Você o quê? – perguntou, não querendo acreditar no que o menor estava lhe dizendo._

_-Você me ouviu. – David resmungou, sem coragem de repetir. Pierre ainda ficou olhando para o menor, como que esperando que ele completasse, dizendo que era uma piada dos outros amigos, mas isso não aconteceu._

_-Você só pode estar de sacanagem. – Pierre resmungou, de óbvio mal-humor, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito. David permaneceu em silêncio, apenas esperando que o amigo continuasse. – Olha, David, uma coisa é eu não me importar pro fato de você ser a porra de uma bichinha. – girou os olhos ao falar isso. – Mas você sempre deixou claro que não ia vir com essas viadagens para cima de mim. – completou, no que David mordiscou o piercing do lábio inferior._

_-Eu sei, Pierre. Eu sei muito bem o que eu sempre te disse, falou? – resmungou. – Mas a questão é que eu não posso simplesmente dizer "ei, coração burro, é o seguinte: eu posso me apaixonar por quem você quiser, menos pelo Pierre, porque ele é um homofóbico da porra". – girou as orbes esverdeadas. – Se liga, Pierre, não é como se eu quisesse que isso estivesse acontecendo. – Pierre bufou._

_-Certo, David, eu ouvi o começo. "Não estragar amizade" e isso e aquilo. – voltou a bufar. – Mas não é como se você estivesse falando que comeu o meu irmão, porra. Isso eu não me importaria e você sabe disso. Eu to puto com o fato de você passar dez anos me falando que não ia vir para cima de mim e, agora, faz isso._

_David sentiu os olhos arderem e deu de ombros._

_-Quer saber? Esquece. – ergueu o queixo num gesto mudo de desafio. – Você realmente não entende, então esquece que essa conversa aconteceu, ok? – e, sem esperar resposta, caminhou até o elevador._

**Fim do Flashback**

Era divertido quando era apenas ele e Pierre... Era fofo.

Mas, agora, nem sequer no mesmo cômodo Pierre gostava de ficar consigo por mais de cinco minutos, apenas porque o seu coração burro da porra havia decidido que David Desrosiers iria se apaixonar por Pierre Bouvier.

A amizade de anos havia sido estragada por causa de uma bobeira desta; a cumplicidade havia sumido, apenas porque não conseguiam mais conversar; o sonho de infância fora abandonado, porque não conseguiam continuar sem o outro.

-Eu sei que ainda é cedo para isso... – uma voz, grave, chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo David sair de seus pensamentos e erguer a cabeça, apenas para se deparar com Pierre, parado á alguns passos do balanço; as bochechas mais rosadas que o normal, por causa do frio, enquanto ele mantinha um discreto sorriso no canto dos lábios, olhando para o menor, ligeiramente envergonhado. – Mas... Eu queria te desejar feliz natal... Como todos os anos. – ele completou, num murmúrio e David sorriu de leve.

-Achei que não queria mais olhar na minha cara. – murmurou, ressentido e Pierre riu, sem jeito.

-Eu também pensei isso. – aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se na frente do menor. – Eu realmente achei que não queria, Dave. – deu de ombros. – Mas me enganei para variar um pouco. – bagunçou a cabelo do outro, que bufou.

-Pára com isso. – resmungou e Pierre riu.

-Feliz natal, David. – murmurou, depositando um pequeno cartão sobre as pernas do outro, antes de se levantar e caminhar para fora do parque, no caminho que fizera a vida toda quando estava indo para a casa dos pais.

David suspirou pesadamente, antes de pegar o cartão e abri-lo:

_**My Christmas List – Por Pierre Bouvier**_

_Apesar de saber que, definitivamente, eu não mereço ganhar algo este ano, por ter feito a pior coisa que um ser humano pode fazer, que é causar sofrimento àqueles que ama, eu realmente apreciaria se apenas alguns desejos, os mais importantes, pudessem ser atendidos:_

_-Antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de poder ver novamente um sorriso sincero nos lábios de David Desrosiers; cansei de vê-lo chorando, quando achava que ninguém o estava vendo._

_-Gostaria de poder espancar á mim mesmo por cada lágrimas que eu fiz David Desrosiers chorar._

_-Gostaria de poder implorar pelo perdão de David Desrosiers, mesmo sabendo que não o mereço, por ter desprezado seus sentimentos e ter agido de forma estúpida com aquele que sempre chamei de melhor amigo._

_-Mais uma vez, gostaria de ter o perdão de David Desrosiers, dessa vez por ter sido covarde a ponto de temer meus próprios sentimentos e por ter ignorado o que minha razão me mandava fazer._

_-Gostaria de ter a chance mínima de poder ter uma conversa com David Desrosiers, na qual eu conseguisse achar as palavras certas para lhe dizer o que eu sinto._

_-Gostaria de poder fazer uma letra de música bobinha e apaixonada para David Desrosiers, para lhe entregar, dizendo ser uma música que representa meu amor por ele, mas sei que é impossível, pois não há palavras o bastante para expressar um amor de tal tamanho._

_-E, por fim, gostaria de poder dizer a David Desrosiers, olhando em seus olhos, o quanto o amo._

Permitindo que um sorriso escapasse para seus lábios, em meio às lágrimas, David ergueu a cabeça, vendo que Pierre estava do outro lado da rua, encostado numa mureta, com os braços cruzados sobre o tórax, olhando fixamente para onde o menor estava, enquanto sorria.

Erguendo-se num pulo, David correu até onde o homem mais velho estava, parando só quando a ponta dos próprios tênis tocam às de Pierre.

-É sério? – murmurou; esverdeados prenderam-se em castanhos.

-Completamente, Dave. – Pierre murmurou. – Cada virgula. – levou uma mão até o rosto do menor, acariciando as expressões infantis. – Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter percebido antes, David. Eu... Tive medo de arriscar nossa amizade, no que poderia ser apenas um equivoco da nossa parte. Tive medo de arriscar me envolver profundamente com você, para que no fim, tudo não passasse de uma ilusão. – deslizou a mão até o pescoço de David, causando um arrepio em ambos os corpos. David tinha os olhos fechados, apenas memorizando a textura do toque do maior. – Ei, Dave, abre os olhos. – Pierre pediu e David obedeceu, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

-O que foi, Pie? – Pierre sorriu.

-Eu amo você. – David concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Eu sei. – aproximou-se mais, aconchegando-se no peito do maior. – Eu amo tanto você, Pie, que realmente tive medo de que você não fosse vir falar comigo. – esfregou a ponta fria do nariz contra o agasalho grosso que o outro usava. – Eu realmente achei que tinha entendido suas ações errado... – abraçou Pierre pela cintura, apertando-o contra si.

-Você me conhece bem demais. – Pierre murmurou, enquanto segurava o rosto de David entre as mãos, fazendo-o erguer o rosto.

-Uhum, mesmo quando você mente, seus olhos me dizem a verdade; e a verdade era que você queria ouvir aquilo. – o menor murmurou, antes de fechar os olhos, quando o rosto de Pierre se aproximou do seu, até que os lábios se encontraram num beijo calmo, onde não tardou para que Pierre pedisse passagem com a pontinha da língua; passagem a qual, David não demorou em ceder.

Apertando mais ainda o corpo de Pierre contra o seu, David estremeceu ao sentir a língua do outro começar a massagear a sua, em movimentos lentos.

Sentiu o coração disparar ao se dar conta de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo e arrepios correram por seu corpo quando as mãos de Pierre deslizaram do seu pescoço, para suas costas, num carinho meio desajeitado.

–Um bom natal esse, Pie. – David murmurou, quando as bocas se separaram para pegar ar.

-Um natal perfeito, Dave.

**The End**


End file.
